


Family Bonding

by BittyDragon



Series: Bitty's Miscellaneous One Shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, GT, Giant/Tiny, Other, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur and Techno love their tiny brother, giant Phil, giant Techno, giant Wilbur, just fluffy family times, mcyt gt, tiny Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyDragon/pseuds/BittyDragon
Summary: Wilbur and Techno love their tiny brother. Fluff ensues. Not much else to it other than just brothers being brothers.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Bitty's Miscellaneous One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089050
Comments: 5
Kudos: 280





	Family Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt of Wilbur and Techno loving their tiny brother Tommy from an anon who requested this on Tumblr!

If you told Tommy that an already existing family would adopt him as one of their own out of nowhere, he would’ve said it was unlikely. If you told him that a human family would adopt him at first sight, he would’ve called you insane.

But looking at his current situation, it was definitely not impossible. From his position in Phil’s hands, he got a front row seat of Wilbur and Techno, his new brothers, arguing over who got to hang out with Tommy today. He was adopted into this family only a few weeks ago after being caught trying to steal a bagel that was left on the counter. He still refuses to admit to this day that it was a horrible idea to steal a bagel from a human in the first place though. 

But because of his attempted bagel snatching, a stunned Wilbur saw him trying to drag a bagel bigger than himself across the counter. Wilbur refuses to admit that he screamed and ran as soon as he saw Tommy, but he did. Then, when Phil came into the kitchen to take care of what he assumed to be a spider, only to find the tiny child still attempting to drag the bagel to his hole in the wall, he promptly adopted Tommy into their little family. Wilbur surprisingly warmed up to him very quickly despite the whole incident of their first meeting. Techno adopted him as his brother as soon as he saw Tommy, but he won’t admit that either.

At least, until moments like these. Phil was absolutely done with his boys’ arguing over who got to hang out with their new little brother. This was getting old very fast. But Tommy’s ego was only growing as they argued over who got to hang out with him. 

“Boys!” Wilbur and Techno instantly stopped their bickering and looked towards Phil with wide eyes. Tommy had to stifle the laughter that was threatening to surface from the look of pure shock and guilt on both of their faces. Phil brought his free hand up to his face and pinched his nose with a sigh.

“Just get along with each other and hang out with your brother together. I need a couple of hours to myself without you little monsters disturbing me. If anyone comes to me whining, you are going to deep clean the whole house.”

“Ok, dad!”

“Sure, whatever… But I get to hold Tommy first.”

“Now wait a damn minute, Tech-” Wilbur paused as he glanced towards Phil, who looked like he was about to strangle someone. He gulped. “You know what? Go ahead.”

Techno had a triumphant smirk on his face as he walked towards Phil. He held out his hands for Tommy to climb onto, which Tommy quickly scrambled onto. 

As soon as Tommy situated himself onto Techno’s hands, Techno turned around and moved towards his room with Wilbur trailing after him. Wilbur closed the door behind them to keep privacy, despite knowing that their dad wasn’t planning on disturbing them anytime soon.

Though, it may have been more to preserve their diginties.

As soon as the door was shut, both humans let out a sigh of relief and flopped backwards onto the bed, Techno taking extra care to make sure Tommy wasn’t too jostled in the process. Tommy however, did not care in the slightest and laughed as he fell on top of Techno’s chest.

As Tommy finally decided to move himself around on Techno’s chest, Wilbur quickly propped himself up just enough so that he could see his tiny brother. He found himself smiling softly as Tommy tried to stand and promptly fell down. Wilbur had to stop himself from cooing at Tommy, especially since he realized how upset Tommy gets. And then he stopped his thoughts for a moment and realized he didn’t care because Tommy’s little tantrums were cute.

And so Wilbur had no more reservations and cooed softly as Tommy kept trying to stand up on Techno’s chest.

Tommy glared at Wilbur before returning right to his task of trying to stand while on his brother’s chest. Techno propped his head up to look at his brother to see what he was doing due to the light touches on his chest.

He had to stifle his laughter as he saw Tommy fumbling around and trying to stand up. Unfortunately for Tommy, he was only able to stifle the laughter from coming out audibly. Instead, Techno’s chest began to rumble with unheard laughter, further knocking Tommy off of his feet.

Neither human could stop themselves from smiling when Tommy toppled over with an annoyed shout. He turned himself around to stare at both of them to the best of his ability so he could give them a hard glare. It only took a few seconds before he began laughing at the silliness of the situation, prompting Wilbur and Techno to join in once again.

“You two suck.”

“Aw, we love you too, Toms.” Wilbur gave Tommy a teasing smile and got himself a tongue stuck out right back at him. He snorted at his little brother’s childish behavior.

The three of them laid there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. The moment didn’t last very long however because Tommy was restless and wanted the attention back on him. 

He began fidgeting on top of Techno again, making the said man groan.

“Wilbur, take the gremlin. I can’t take it anymore.” Wilbur laughed at his twin before moving his hands towards Tommy and scooping him up. Tommy didn’t offer any resistance, instead opting to wrap his arms around one of Wilbur’s fingers. Wilbur raised an eyebrow at the action.

“Tommy? What are you- TOMMY NO!” Wilbur quickly moved his other hand underneath his other hand to prevent anything bad from happening. Tommy however, was laughing his ass off while hanging from the finger he had latched onto. Apparently he thought it would be hilarious to attempt to dangle from Wilbur’s hand. Wilbur did not think so.

At Wilbur’s shout, Techno bolted upright and looked at Wilbur’s hands with wide eyes. Once he processed the situation playing out before him he began laughing uncontrollably. Wilbur sent his brother a quick glare before turning his attention back to getting Tommy back onto his hand. It was actually really difficult when the boy kept swinging himself around and using Wilbur’s hand as a jungle gym.

Meanwhile, Tommy was having the time of his life. He was laughing along with Techno as he swung around to avoid Wilbur’s attempts at fixing his position. It was rather easy for him to swing around like this due to his borrowing experiences. This was all second nature to him. It was a bonus to scare Wilbur whilst doing this.

“Tommy please. Oh god- Techno, stop laughing. This is serious. Tommy. I don’t need you falling, please-”

Tommy laughed once more as he flipped himself back onto Wilbur’s palm. Wilbur sighed in relief as soon as Tommy was safely on his hand once more. 

Tommy glanced over at Techno, who was now over his bout of laughter. Tommy had to smile softly at the fact Techno was laughing that hard in the first place. He found out very quickly that Techno did not express his emotions outwardly much at all, he was very reserved when it came to feelings. So Tommy felt a happy warmth flow through him as he realized Techno felt comfortable enough to laugh like that around him.

“-could’ve at least tried to help! You just sat there and laughed!” Tommy suddenly tuned back in from his thoughts to hear Wilbur complaining about Techno’s lack of help. Techno let out an amused snort.

“Nah. It was more fun watching you scramble to save him every time he moved.” Techno smirked as Wilbur began throwing out a mess of angry words at the statement.

Tommy enjoyed this. It was nice having a family like this. The bickering, the shenanigans, the laughter. Tommy enjoyed it all. Yea, he used to have his biological parents years ago and they were a small, tight-knit family, but all borrower families split up eventually. It just makes borrowing easier.

But now that he was adopted by Phil, he had another family. He had his brothers who loved him with their entire beings.

He really enjoyed the attention too. And the bickering between Wilbur and Techno that was currently going on.

“You suck, Techno. I hope you know that.”

“Yea, yea, sure. Whatever you say, nerd.” Wilbur stuck his tongue out at Techno. Tommy couldn’t help but laugh at them, drawing their attention away from each other and onto himself. He stopped laughing abruptly as he saw them both adopt a suspicious looking grin.

“Aw, Toms, we didn’t forget about you, did we, Techno?” Techno’s grin grew a touch wider.

“Nope, in fact I think someone may deserve some tickles.” Tommy’s eyes widened and he immediately began to try and jump out of Wilbur’s hand with a shriek. He thought he was in the clear when all of a sudden Techno’s hand shot out to grab him.

He shrieked as Techno pulled Tommy closer to himself and began poking him in the sides. Tommy instantly began screeching with laughter while attempting to stop the attacking finger. He wasn’t able to stop Techno as he continued with his onslaught of tickles.

“Techno! Please, Tech-NO!” He continued to laugh as Techno finally began to slow down on his attack. A minute later his laughter had died down enough for him to give Techno a hard glare from the man’s hand.

“You’re an ass.”

“Heh. Whatever. You deserved it.”

Tommy began to pout but quickly broke into laughter after trying to give Techno another false glare. Techno grinned and rubbed Tommy’s hair with his finger as Wilbur smiled at the current interaction between the other two.

Tommy was glad to be a part of this family, despite the teasing and occasional arguments. And he knew that Wilbur and Techno felt the exact same as him. He was home.


End file.
